mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuuki Benikomichi
Fuuki Benikomichi (紅小道 楓希（べにこみち ふうき） Benikomichi Fūki) is the student council president of Kyousuke Shiroyama's school''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 3 and the former vessel of Hayato Yasuzumi and Reiji Yasuzumi, both from Illegal and Killer Intent Antenna.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 3 Appearance Fuuki is a girl wearing a red school uniform. She has long black hair tied near the end with a large ribbon and a large chest. Personality Due to the method used by Fuuki to hide her status as a vessel in school, she displays two different personalities; one in school without any memories or knowledge of the summoning ceremony and another as Hayato's vessel. In her school persona, Fuuki is rather sociable and friendly, talking to Kyousuke as if he were her classmate despite being an upperclassman and the student council president, even apologizing for making him and the other students attend to a boring event and helping him with his studies. She also seems to like getting in Kyousuke's personal space, seemingly not noticing the physical contact or the apparent flirtiness of some of her actions, though Kyousuke considered she might be aware and does this on purpose. Fuuki has a very curious nature, which she explains is why she likes studying: to learn why things are the way they are. This curiosity also pulls her towards Kyousuke, stating that there's something weird about him in some way, but doesn't fully understand why; claiming that she feels he fits perfectly in some other place and not as a high school student and that she wishes to be part of it.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 7 However, her persona as a vessel is different. She's completely driven by a desire to honor Reiji Yasuzumi's memory and ideals over anything else. She's completely ruthless, willing to sacrifice several of her underlings to lay a trap for Kyousuke, only feeling a bit of pity towards the one acting as her body double due to her being one of the few people to understand her.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 10 While she values Hayato as her support and as an artificial replacement for Reiji''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 2, she made him go through harsh training to learn the techniques of his father and become a summoner''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 3 Despite all this, Fuuki was secretly hoping to find an enemy that would stop their own plan so that Reiji's ideal would be proved superior, delighting when Kyousuke proved capable of doing that and admonishing Hayato for feeling distressed when Kyousuke was cornering them. In fact, she stated that she felt fonder of an enemy like Kyousuke for reminding her of her old days with Reiji than of a "teacher's pet" like Hayato who only did what she had trained him to do. Fuuki also seems to relish on the fight against a powerful summoner like Kyousuke, as it reminds her of her time as Reiji's vessel.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 5 Background Fuuki Benikomichi was one of Reiji Yasuzumi's vessels, and she has been a vessel since she was nine years old. She was close to Reiji, describing it as "too distant to call it love but too close to call it respect". However, she lost all memories of him after his suicide, since her contract with him was broken. If she had not been coincidentally picked up by another summoner, she would never have remembered him. She deceived that summoner and pretended to obey to keep those memories. She eventually found Hayato Yasuzumi, who she trained in his father's techniques to become a summoner.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 2 Together the two concocted a plan to create a deathless world in an attempt to realize Hayato's father, Reiji's ideals of peace by going the opposite path by using the White Queen to create a permanent Artificial Sacred Ground around the world that would treat all humans as summoners, thus preventing them from suffering any harm or death,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part ?''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 6 though Fuuki was hoping for the plan to fail so that Reiji's ideal would be proven correct. Chronology Light Novel Volume 02 Fuuki first appeared as Kyousuke, Ryouko Umie and Akiya Rendou were participating on the school's surprise emergency crime prevention training. She apologized to Kyousuke for the inconvenience and left shortly afterward, with Akiya and Ryouko commenting on how different she is from normal students like them. During the ceremony in the gym, Fuuki would give a speech after the principal's, with hers being much better received by her fellow students. During lhe unch break, Fuuki sat with Kyousuke. The two talked about food and the rumors about the Rainy Girl ghost.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 4 When Kyousuke stayed after school to do homework and study, he was joined by Fuuki, who used the chance to help him with his studies and take a break from the student council. Fuuki later met Kyousuke and Ryouko in the middle of their investigation about the Rainy Girl. The trio was soon confronted by Hayato. Fuuki revealed herself as Hayato's vessel by stabbing Kyousuke in the back with some scissors as he was distracted by Hayato, but the blades were stopped by Kyousuke's Repliglass Blood-Sign. Kyousuke hit Fuuki and tried to knock her out to end the fight before it begins, but his attempt was thwarted by Hayato throwing an Incense Grenade in time, starting the battle between summoners.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 4 At first Hayato had the advantage due to his unconventional technique to shift gravity and change the Artificial Sacred Ground by destroying his footing.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 5 However, Kyousuke quickly adapted to his technique and started predicting his shifts, closing the cost gap that Hayato had created. Hayato tried one last trick: to throw Kyousuke into the air so that he wouldn't be able accurately hit White Thorns into the Spots, but Kyousuke even managed to adapt to that. Before a winner could be declared, the timer of the Artificial Sacred Ground ran out, and Kyousuke and his vessel were thrown away. Fuuki ordered Hayato not to pursue them, claiming that they'd wasted the chance of a surprise attack and would need to prepare another plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part 6 Fuuki would later go to a local tattoo artist to get some maintenance on her back tattoo that she uses as a symbol of bondage as a vessel. Kyousuke later infiltrated Hayato's and Fuuki's base. There he eavesdropped what he thought were the two talking about their plan, but it all turned out to be a trap prepared for him using body doubles, and Hayato and Fuuki blew up their own base in an attempt to kill Kyousuke. The two then left to perform the finishing touches of their plan. Hayato and Fuuki arrived at Fuuki and Kyousuke's school, as Fuuki had turned it into the cornerstone of their plan. While Hayato was skeptical, Fuuki was sure Kyousuke had survived the explosion and would figure out that they were at the school, and she was proven right by Kyousuke's arrival.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 3 Their fight started on the school's roof, but they quickly moved inside the school after Fuuki destroyed the roof. Hayato's attempts to use his artificial gravity control strategy were countered by Kyousuke pushing him into a different footing using the clash of their protective circles and him running along the wall Hayato was going to land in advance so that he wouldn't be slammed into it by the gravity shift, using Hayato's own technique against him.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 4 Eventually the fighters exited the school and entered the gym, a large open space that limited Hayato's strategy. Hayato moved the fight to the underside of the float and its columns by having Fuuki break through the school's floor and foundation, but Kyousuke destroyed his new foothold, causing both of them to fall to the ocean's floor. Once there, Hayato was left without any opportunities to use his artificial gravity control strategy, and he and Fuuki were defeated. Hayato was saved and carried to the surface by Kyousuke, as he was in the middle of the shock caused by the defeat on a summoning battle and would otherwise have drowned.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 6 Presumably, Fuuki is able to live a normal life after Kyousuke prevents the murder of Shouko Umie, and thus, Hayato's father's suicide.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-01 Facts Light Novel Volume 03 As Kyousuke changed classes during third period he met Fuuki, who was going to gym class. As they talked Fuuki's phone vibrated, and she explained that a neighborhood kid has taken a liking a her and complained about preferring older, hard-boiled men, obviously making a reference to Hayato and his father, Reiji.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 1 Part 3 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Fuuki is an experienced vessel. Due to her experience as Reiji Yasuzumi's vessel she's used to continuously remaking her contract.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 2 As a symbol of bondage Fuuki uses an angular tribal pattern tattoo carved across her back, covering both shoulder blades. The tattoo works well as a symbol of bondage given Fuuki's status as a star pupil and her well-known family, which creates a powerful feeling of rejection. Additionally, since her symbol of bondage is carved on her skin, it cannot be lost or stolen. Additionally, Fuuki is one of the best students at her school, being considered by her peers to be the student most likely to be recruited by Toy Dream HQ or another global corporation. Her economic thesis ‘Repeat Customers and the Catharsis of Repetition’ was published in the British magazine ‘Business & Credit’ and gathered a ton of attention. She's also skilled at giving speeches. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vessels Category:Illegal